Earthquake in GlenOke
by catgurl83
Summary: An earthquake hits GlenOke. Character death
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
  
Warning: Character death  
  
Authors note: This is my first Seventh Heaven fan fic. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.  
  
10:00 AM  
  
"David, Sam," Lucy halted at the foot of the kitchen stairs. "Simon!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" Simon asked as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Look around." She instructed him.  
  
Simon looked at the floor and the walls. Both had been painted with a dark brown substance. "What is that?"  
  
Lucy gestured to the bowl on the floor. "Chocolate pudding. You were supposed to watch them."  
  
"Sorry. I told them to eat their crackers and I'd be back in a few minutes."  
  
"They're little kids. They don't always listen." Lucy sighed as she took each child's hand in one of her own and turned back toward the stairs. "Clean up the kitchen while I bathe the boys."  
  
The rumbling started as they were walking into the bathroom.  
  
The boys started to cry as Lucy pushed them beneath the doorframe. She held both children against her as the shaking continued. She could hear the whole house shaking. Things were falling off the walls. A window shattered somewhere in the house. The shaking continued.  
  
The earthquake stopped as suddenly as it had started.  
  
Lucy looked around the bathroom. The medicine cabinet had flown open and all of its continents were spilled out on the floor. A crack ran up one of the walls. Living in California she had experienced earthquakes before but none of them had been this bad. It had felt as if the whole house was going to come apart.  
  
She picked Sam up and took hold of David's hand as she walked into the hallway. She let out a sharp cry as she walked to the stairs. There were cracks on all of the walls. The stairs did not look safe to walk on. Everything that could possibly be on the floors was. She stepped onto the first stair just as the rumbling started again. Quickly she pulled herself and the boys away from the edge and back against the wall as part of the ceiling and upper wall fell down onto the staircase.  
  
Sam coughed from the dust from the wall plaster circling all around them. "Sam, David are you okay?" David nodded with tears in his eyes. Sam responded after his twin. "Want Mommy." He stuck his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"I know sweetie but mommy's not here right now. Lucy will take care of you. You'll both be fine." Lucy silently prayed that she was right. She scanned the hallway with her eyes. It was worse now. They really needed to get downstairs and outside but it wouldn't be safe to use the stairs.  
  
She stood up on shaky legs and went into her parent's room. Miraculously the phone still worked. It took several rings before the 911 operator answered.  
  
The operator asked her name. "I'm Lucy Camden. I'm home alone with my younger siblings and we're trapped inside by the earthquake. My little brothers and I are upstairs."  
  
The operator cut in. "Go downstairs immediately."  
  
"We can't. The stairs aren't safe. Debris from the ceiling fell down onto the stairs. My other two siblings are here too but I don't know where they are. I think my brother is in the kitchen but I don't know for sure."  
  
"Okay I'll get someone over there as soon as possible. It could be a little while though, we have had allot of calls. Do not try to go down the stairs and do not call out to your other siblings. Find a sheltered place to wait for help." The woman instructed.  
  
"Thank you." Lucy replied before hanging up. She took the boys into their bedroom. She gave each of them a piece of paper and a box of crayons. "I'll be right back. Stay under the table okay?"  
  
"Okay." Both boys answered.  
  
Lucy checked the rest of the second story looking for Ruthie. As she went back into her parent's room to check again Happy peeked out from under the bed. Lucy bent down to pet her. "Come on Happy. Let's go to the boys room."  
  
Part two  
  
10:15 AM  
  
Robbie was under the table in the entryway. He slowly got up. The house seemed silent. He knew that Simon, Lucy and the younger children were home. Somehow he knew he needed to get to the kitchen. The closer he got the faster he was walking. His steps were urgent.  
  
His eyes quickly ran over the mess.  
  
Simon lay amid broken dishes and a dusting of plaster from the ceiling. Robbie knelt beside the unconscious boy and checked his pulse. He had a pulse but it was very slow. Simon was barely breathing.  
  
Robbie stood and picked up the phone. All he got was a message telling him that the phone lines were full at the moment. At least the phones were still working, he had been afraid that the lines would be completely out.  
  
Robbie checked the living room. No one was there. Everyone else must be upstairs. He let out a curse as he realized what had happened to the stairways. He went back to the phone but he still couldn't get through. Finally he got through. The operator told him that they had already received a call from the house. Robbie sighed, that meant that at least one person upstairs was uninjured. A police car was already on its way over.  
  
As the call was disconnected, Robbie got an idea. He punched in another number. The phone rang.  
  
On the tenth ring a breathless Lucy answered. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
"No Luce, its me."  
  
"Robbie? Are you all right? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm downstairs and I'm fine. How are all of you doing?"  
  
"We're fine. How is everything downstairs?"  
  
"Simon's unconscious. I just got through to 911. They said that a police car is all ready on its way."  
  
"Hello?" A police officer called as he walked into the house.  
  
Robbie hung up the phone and went into the other room. "Officer, come on, there's an unconscious boy in the kitchen."  
  
The policeman checked Simon over and then radioed for an ambulance.  
  
"Are you two the only ones in the house?" He asked in a concerned tone. He glanced at the staircase. He didn't want to think about what a large aftershock would do.  
  
Robbie shook his head. "No. There are four people and a dog upstairs."  
  
The officer frowned as he pulled a pad of paper and a pen out and started to write. "Adults or children?"  
  
"Three children and an adult."  
  
"Do you know what condition they are in?"  
  
"I spoke to Lucy on the phone a few minutes ago. She said that they are all okay. She seemed a little shook up though."  
  
He radioed in again.  
  
Robbie heard an ambulance pull up sirens blaring. By the time the ambulance pulled out with Simon two more police cars had pulled up. Two officers got out of each.  
  
Kevin walked up to Robbie. "What's going on? Who's in the ambulance?"  
  
"Simon."  
  
"Is everyone else all right?"  
  
"Lucy, Ruthie, David, and Sam are trapped upstairs."  
  
Kevin nodded and walked over to the other officers.  
  
"Does Robbie know if Lucy's all right?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"He didn't say. All he said is that she's trapped upstairs with the children"  
  
The first officer on the scene frowned. "Who's Lucy? Do you know these people?"  
  
Roxanne smiled. "I guess you could say that. He lives over their garage. Lucy is his fiancée." She answered for Kevin.  
  
The officer was about to make another remark when the ground began to shake again. This aftershock wasn't as bad and didn't last as long. As the shaking stopped they could all hear the awful sounds of debris falling.  
  
Kevin and Robbie were the first ones to the kitchen door. The staircase was completely blocked now. The ceiling had caved in. Robbie ducked back outside coughing loudly. "Damn." He said once he could talk. Kevin's look said that he shared Robbie's sentiments.  
  
2:00 PM  
  
Part three  
  
"Mary come over here."  
  
Mary went over to where a group of flight attendants were huddled around the television set in the flight attendants lounge. She had just arrived in New York City and was scheduled to fly back to California the next morning. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're from California aren't you?" Someone asked.  
  
"Yes I am. Why?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
Mary went closer to the TV.  
  
"There was a huge earthquake in California earlier today."  
  
"Where was it centered?"  
  
"A small town. Glenoke."  
  
Mary sank into a chair. "Oh My God! That's where I'm from. How big was it?"  
  
"Right now they're saying 7.3 but that's just preliminary it could change."  
  
"Are there allot of injuries?" She asked numbly.  
  
"Hundreds. Several houses have either collapsed or are about to." Someone answered.  
  
Someone else spoke up. "They just showed one house a little while ago. A bunch of kids are trapped inside. The police don't know how they are going to get them out."  
  
Someone nodded. "They are running out of time too. They are afraid that there is a gas leak but they can't find it."  
  
"Did say they the names of the people?" Mary asked softly. She was terrified that it was her family.  
  
"No. The names haven't been released yet but they did show the house. They'll probably show it again."  
  
Mary stood up. "I've got to make a call."  
  
Mary impatiently tapped her fingers against the phone. It rang over and over again. Finally she hung up. She thought for a moment before punching in another number. The answering machine picked up. "Wilson its Mary. If you're there please pick up." She waited a moment. "I heard about the earthquake. I hope you and Billy are okay. I'm going to take the next flight back to California." She hung up. She had to get home. She was very worried that the house on the news was her family. She was also worried about Wilson and Billie. She and Wilson had started dating again.  
  
"What are you going to do?" One of the flight attendants asked when she went back to the lounge to get her things.  
  
"There's a flight to California leaving in a half hour. I'm going to be on the flight."  
  
The phone rang again. She tried to stand up but she couldn't something was on top of her. She couldn't move. "Sam, David can you hear me? Where are you?" Lucy called out as loud as she could which wasn't loud at all.  
  
Happy whimpered but neither of the boys responded. Lucy pulled an arm free of the ruble. She felt around as far as she could reach. Nothing. Where were they?  
  
Dimly she realized that the phone had stopped ringing. She just wanted to go to sleep. No! Her mind screamed at her. That would be a mistake. She had to stay awake for the twins.  
  
She could hear someone outside calling her name. She couldn't answer. She slipped into the darkness that was beckoning to her.  
  
The yard and street were filled with police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. Many of the neighbors stood in their yards watching. Somehow, their houses had stood up fine. News vans were parked along the street. They were broadcasting the news to the entire country and Kevin and Robbie hadn't even been able to contact the rest of the family yet.  
  
Robbie joined Kevin near the garage. He had just gotten back from a neighbor's house. "I have no idea how to reach Mary. Matt and Sara aren't answering their phone. I only got Charles' answering machine."  
  
"Did you leave a message?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yes I did. I left the neighbors number."  
  
"Did you reach the Colonel and Ruth?"  
  
"Yes, they had all ready seen the house on the news. They should be here later today. I tried to reach the reverend. No one answered the phone at the church."  
  
"Do you have any idea where Annie is?"  
  
"No none."  
  
"Hey guys." Ben called as he walked toward them. "Any news?"  
  
Kevin shook his head. "We still don't know how we're going to get them out of there. Its' so dangerous. I've tried calling several times since the last quake but Lucy hasn't answered."  
  
Part four 3:00 PM  
  
"I have to get to the house." Eric stated.  
  
"First you have to get that cut on your forehead stitched." Chandler corrected him. Both ministers had been at the church when the earthquake hit.  
  
"I don't have time for this." They had been waiting for four hours.  
  
"They are taking patients according to how serious their injuries are."  
  
Eric stood up. "I'll come back later. I need to go check on my family."  
  
"Reverend Camden." A doctor said as he came up. "We'll have to take care of that cut soon but I'm sure you're anxious to hear about your son."  
  
"My son?" Eric asked, "Which one of my son's are here Dr. Halter?"  
  
"Simon was brought here right after the earthquake."  
  
"How is he?" Chandler asked.  
  
"He had numerous cuts that had to be stitched. His wrist is sprained. His worst injuries were from glassware falling on him. He suffered a very bad concussion. Some of the glass got into his eyes. We won't know how bad it is until we get some test results back but we think that Simon is blind."  
  
"Blind?"  
  
"Yes, I really am sorry Reverend Camden."  
  
"Is the rest of my family here?"  
  
"No I'm sorry but I haven't seen them." After giving them one more apologetic smile, the doctor turned to another patient. A nurse came over to take the reverend to get his stitches.  
  
Several policemen and firemen were inside the house. They had gotten as far as the kitchen and were slowly working their way farther in. Every step was difficult. Debris had to be cleared out of the way. Each time they moved something everything else shifted.  
  
"Who is inside?" Eric asked as he walked past the police tape into his backyard.  
  
Kevin and Ben both spun around. Neither had been allowed to help inside because they were to close to the situation and their judgment might be impaired. "Reverend Camden, where have you been? We've been trying to reach you all day." Ben told him.  
  
Eric shot a look at Chandler. "We've been at the hospital. Who is inside the house?" He repeated.  
  
"Lucy and the children." Kevin answered. "Simon is at the hospital."  
  
"I know. I saw him before we came here. They gave him medication so that he would sleep. I also saw Hank. He went to the hospital to help out. Julie and the baby are fine. Have you spoken to anyone else in the family? Is Annie here?"  
  
Both men shook their heads. "We haven't seen her. Robbie spoke to the Colonel. He and Ruth will be here later."  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Mary asked as she ran up to them. A police officer was right behind her.  
  
"Its okay. She's a member of the family." Kevin told the other officer.  
  
"The house all but collapsed because of the earthquake. Lucy and the kids are inside. Simon is at the hospital."  
  
Mary looked around. "Where is mom?"  
  
"We don't know." Eric answered.  
  
"Do you know the names of the people in the cars?" Sergeant Michels asked.  
  
"No sir. We weren't able to get the purses out of the vehicles before they exploded." The officer explained.  
  
"Give me descriptions of the victims."  
  
"Both vehicles were mini vans. The first one held a woman in her twenties and two small children. In the second, there was a woman. She was in her forties or fifties. Blond hair."  
  
"Okay. I would like to see the bodies."  
  
At the morgue, his fear was confirmed. The older woman was Annie Camden.  
  
Roxanne joined the others outside. "Two firemen are upstairs now."  
  
Reverend Camden, Mary, Kevin, Ben, Robbie, and Chandler breathed sighs of relief. They had all been more worried then they had wanted to admit. The Colonel and Ruth had gone to pick up dinner for everyone.  
  
A fireman walked out of the house carrying David. The little boy was covered in white dust and had tears streaming down his face. His clothing was ripped but he did not appear to be injured. Eric took the child from the fireman.  
  
Another fireman brought Sam down as the first man went back upstairs. Mary took the child.  
  
"The E.M.Ts need to check the boys over to make sure they're all right." Roxanne told Eric and Mary. As the boys were being checked for injuries one of the firemen came back down with Happy. Once she was on the ground Happy ran over to her family. She drooled all over them happily.  
  
"Where is Lucy?" Kevin asked with concern.  
  
"She's pinned under some debris. It will be a little while before we can get her out." The fireman explained.  
  
"What about Ruthie?" Mary asked.  
  
"Ruthie?" The fireman asked. "The only person still upstairs that we have found is Lucy."  
  
"Then go find my daughter. We know she is upstairs." Eric told him.  
  
The man went back inside. A half-hour later they brought Lucy outside. Kevin ran up to her.  
  
"Kevin? Is my family okay?" Lucy mumbled.  
  
He hesitated. "The boys are doing well. You saved them. Your dad and Mary are here too. They want to talk to you." He kissed her forehead before he stepped back.  
  
"Lucy are you okay?" Mary asked.  
  
Lucy tried to smile. "I'm wonderful."  
  
"Lucy sweetie I need to know who was upstairs with you." Eric said gently.  
  
"The boys and Happy." She looked confused.  
  
Eric and Mary looked at each other. "What about Ruthie?" Eric asked.  
  
"Ruthie was downstairs. Wasn't she?" Lucy asked.  
  
"We need to get you to the hospital." Kevin told her. An ambulance was ready to take her.  
  
Sergeant Michels found the whole family including Eric's parents and Matt at the hospital. Matt had arrived right before Lucy was taken to the hospital. Sarah was at her parent's house. Wilson and Billie had gone to the house shortly after that. A police officer told him that everyone had gone to the hospital. He and Billie had gotten there a little while before sergeant Michels. Billie was sitting on the floor with the twins playing cars.  
  
"Eric I need to talk to you privately."  
  
"Let's go out into the hallway." Eric suggested. They left everyone else in the waiting room.  
  
"Have you found Ruthie?" Eric asked. Kevin had informed the police that Ruthie was missing as soon as Lucy had told them she wasn't upstairs.  
  
"No we haven't. I'm here about Annie."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I'm sorry Eric. Annie was in a car accident when the earthquake struck."  
  
It was several seconds before Eric spoke. "Is she here?"  
  
"No she's not. Eric it was a really bad accident. No one involved survived. Annie's gone." He said gently.  
  
"No."  
  
Neither man spoke for several minutes.  
  
"I'm going to have to tell the kids." Eric finally said.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Sergeant Michels asked.  
  
"I don't think so." "If you think of something let me know. Tell Kevin that he can have as much time off as he needs. I know he'll want to be with Lucy."  
  
"Thank you." Eric murmured. He stepped into the waiting rooms doorway and motioned for Chandler to join him.  
  
"What is going on?" Chandler asked him as he stepped into the hall.  
  
"Annie's gone. She was in a car accident earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry. What can I do?"  
  
"Would you mind taking the twins and Billie for a walk or something so I can tell the others?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll have Roxanne come with me." He walked back into the waiting room and whispered something to Roxanne. She stood up. "Hey Billie, David, Sam, do you guys want to go to the cafeteria with us? We're going to get some ice cream." Roxanne asked the children.  
  
"Sure." Billie said enthusiastically. "I just have to ask my dad first."  
  
Wilson knew something was up. He nodded to his son. "Just behave okay."  
  
Mary spoke as soon as the children were out of the room. "Something's wrong. That's why Sergeant Michels was here. Is it mom or Ruthie?" Mary asked as tears filled her eyes. Wilson took her hand.  
  
"Your mom." Eric's voice broke.  
  
"What's wrong with mom?" Matt asked. He dreaded the answer.  
  
"She was in a car accident earlier. It was really bad. She didn't make it." He sunk down into a chair.  
  
Mary turned to Wilson, burying her head against his shoulder to cry. The Colonel and Ruth both sat staring at Eric. Ben stood up and excused himself uncomfortably. Matt and Robbie sat completely still. Neither could move they were so shocked. Their eyes were glued to the floor.  
  
The room was filled with silence for several minutes.  
  
Kevin was the first to speak. "I'd like to go with you when you tell Lucy."  
  
The Colonel stood up. For once, he was going to be sensitive. "I'm sorry son." He patted Eric's arm. "Would you like me to call Hank and Julie and Charles and Ginger for you?"  
  
Eric nodded. Ruth followed her husband out of the room.  
  
"Since Lucy's sleeping, I'm going to tell Simon first. Matt will you come with me?" Matt stood and followed his father.  
  
10:00 PM  
  
"I can't believe that mom is gone." Lucy told Kevin.  
  
"I know. It does seem strange. Your dad is taking it pretty well though. When I first heard I was worried that he would have another heart attack." He confided. "I was afraid of that too. How is Simon doing?"  
  
Kevin frowned. How much should he tell her? He decided to be completely honest. "He's not doing well. He is taking the news about your mom really hard. Matt is with him now."  
  
"What about his health? What are his injuries?" She insisted.  
  
Kevin took her hand. "Luce, some fragments of glass got into Simon's eyes. He's blind."  
  
"Blind? Simon? Is it permanent?" She was crying again.  
  
"The doctors think it is."  
  
Lucy couldn't handle this topic any longer. "How are the twins? Do they know about mom?" Kevin nodded. "Your dad, Matt, and Mary told them about an hour ago. They didn't really understand the concept of death." He smiled. "Sam said that if Jesus had to come back so your mom could be with him again then Jesus could come back right now. He looked right up at the ceiling like he was talking to God."  
  
Lucy smiled too. "That's cute. I'm glad they don't understand. They are so young. I hate that they won't get to know mom like the rest of us have. It is so unfair."  
  
"You and Matt, Mary, Simon, and Ruthie, can all share your memories of your mom. You can all make sure that they do not all about her. That she gets to live in they're hearts. You can even teach them to go to her grave for comfort. You can make her grave into a good spot for tem not a bad one. The boys will be fine." He assured her.  
  
"Who will take care of them like mom took care of us? Kiss their skinned knees, hold them when they wake up after a nightmare, help them when they are sick?" Lucy worried.  
  
Kevin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The boys have your dad. And when there is something he can't do you can fill in and so can Mary and Ruthie." He knew it would upset her if he added that her dad could remarry.  
  
Lucy slowly nodded. "Where are they now?"  
  
"Hank and Julie came and got them so that they could get to sleep."  
  
Roxanne knocked on the door as she opened it. "Hi Lucy, how are you feeling?" She smiled at the other woman. Their rivalry was temporarily forgotten.  
  
"I'm feeling allot better."  
  
"I'm glad. I'm sorry about your mom." She said softly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Kevin can you come outside with me for a moment?"  
  
"Why?" Lucy asked. "Is it about my family?"  
  
"It's just something Sergeant Michels asked me to tell him about for work." Roxanne assured Lucy.  
  
"What's up?" Kevin asked as soon as they were out of Lucy's earshot.  
  
"They think they've found Ruthie. No one in the family knows yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't know for sure if it's her." Roxanne told him.  
  
"Is the girl dead?" Kevin asked softly.  
  
"No." Roxanne hurried to tell him. "The child apparently got scared during the first quake and ran into the middle of the street. A car swerved to keep from hitting her. The driver called the police when the upset child kept running. By the time a car responded the child was gone. She was finally found several blocks away behind a bunch of bushes. She was unconscious and had blood in her hair. She's been here at the hospital for a while now. She has a bad head injury and slipped into a coma earlier."  
  
"Wow," Kevin said when she had finished telling the story.  
  
"Sergeant Michels can't come identify her right now. He would like you to make sure it is her before the Camdens are told." Roxanne explained.  
  
Kevin was already stepping back into Lucy's room. "Luce, I have to go do something for work right now. I'll be back in a while." He kissed her check then turned to go.  
  
The little girl was laying on a hospital bed. She was hooked to a heart monitor. She had an IV in her arm and a bandage covered her head. She was completely still.  
  
"It is definitely her." Kevin told the nurse.  
  
"Ruthie sweetie, its Kevin. Can you open your eyes for me? Everyone is really worried about you. You need to wake up for your family."  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Matt and Mary are both here. They flew in because they were so worried about you. So did your grandparents."  
  
It was another half-hour before he stood up and went back to Lucy's room.  
  
"Luce, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Lucy smiled, "What is it?"  
  
"Ruthie."  
  
"You found her?"  
  
"She's here in the hospital. I just saw her. You're the first in your family to know."  
  
"Is she okay."  
  
"She's in a coma. I don't know how bad it is."  
  
"Go tell my dad." Lucy reluctantly told him. She had so many more questions about her baby sister.  
  
four days later  
  
Reverend John Hamilton stood at the pulpit of Eric's church. Eric, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Wilson, Lucy, and Kevin sat in the first pew. Sam was on Eric's lap and David was on Mary's lap. Simon's wheelchair was next to the pew. Ruthie had woken up from her coma the night before but had not be able to leave the hospital yet so Eric decided not to tell her about Annie until after the funeral. It was being tapped incase she wanted to see it.  
  
The second pew held Eric and Annie's parents, Ben and his mom, and Wilson's parents and Billie. The Hamilton's and Sarah's parents were in the next pew.  
  
The church was packed. Everyone from the community who had known Annie had shown up. People were standing in every available space. There were even people crowded outside the church doors.  
  
"We are going to do this a little differently. The family doesn't want this to be a sad ending to a life. Instead they want to celebrate that life. Mary and Lucy are going to do the first tribute to Annie."  
  
The girls stood up and walked up the steps. Music began to play. "We're going to sing our mom's favorite song." Lucy explained. They sang the theme song form "The Mary Tyler Moore Show".  
  
Everyone in the room clapped as the girls sat down. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes.  
  
John walked back to the pulpit. "Annie and Eric were married for twenty-six happy years. During that time, they had many happy memories. Eric has chosen some of his favorite pictures to share with all of us." John sat down as various pictures started to appear on the screen behind the pulpit. An audio tape of Eric's voice explained each picture. By the end everyone in the church was laughing. The last picture had been of a smiling Annie rolling around in the snow at Big Bear Mountain with her very young children Matt, Mary, and Lucy.  
  
Next Matt got up. He helped Simon to stand and guided him up the steps. "Don't worry we're not going to sing for you." Simon told the crowd.  
  
"Simon and I decided to recite from memory some of our mother's favorite Bible versus." Matt told everyone.  
  
"Praise the Lord! For all who fear God and trust in him are blessed beyond expression. Yes, happy is the man who delights in doing his commands. Psalm 112:1" Simon recited.  
  
"I bless the holy name of God with all my heart. Yes, I will bless the Lord and not forget the glorious things he does for me. He forgives all my sins. He heals me. He ransoms me from heel. He surrounds me with loving kindness and tender mercies. He fills my life with good things! My youth is renewed like the eagles! He gives justice to those who are treated unfairly. Psalm 103:1-6." Matt said.  
  
"For the mountains may depart and the hills disappear, but my kindness shall not leave you. My promise of peace for you will never be broken, says the Lord who has mercy upon you. Isaiah 54:10."  
  
"Those were just a of mom's favorite versus. Reading the versus helps us to feel close to mom. We both hope that it helped all of you the same way." Matt and Simon went back to their seats.  
  
"The drawings on the screen behind me are David and Sam's contribution. They were each asked to draw a picture of their mother. David's drawing is of Annie helping them learn to tie their shoes. Sam's is a drawing of Annie giving Happy a bath. They bathed the dog the day before the earthquake." John explained to the congregation. The twins were beaming. John led the congregation in singing "When we all get to Heaven" than said a prayer. "The Camden's invite everyone to join them for a luncheon in the backyard at their home. If you need directions the ushers by the door have maps."  
  
The church had rented a house for Eric and the kids to live in while construction workers were fixing their house but the rental was not very big and had a small yard that was not fenced in.  
  
Sitting in one of two limos that had been rented for the funeral Lucy sent up a prayer thanking God because their family was going to get through this. HE would give them the strength. 


	2. Life must go on

Ruthie sat staring out the window of her hospital room. The weather perfectly suited her mood. Rain slammed against the cement outside. It had been raining non-stop for several hours. It was as if God was cry along with her.  
  
Her life, her family was ruined. The earthquake had destroyed them. Her father kept telling her that it would be all right but he didn't really believe it. None of them believed it. How could they? The center of their family, the woman that kept them all going, was gone.  
  
"Ruthie, are you ready?" Reverend Camden asked as he stepped into the room. He had been signing Ruthie's release papers.  
  
Ruthie turned her wheelchair toward her father. "I guess."  
  
"It is going to be okay sweetie." Eric assured the melancholy girl.  
  
"I didn't even get to go to the funeral."  
  
Eric thought a moment. He was very sorry that Ruthie hadn't been able to make the funeral three weeks before. "Would you like to stop at the cemetery on the way home?"  
  
Ruthie flinched. "We aren't going home. We are going to some rented house." It was still going to be a few months before their house was livable.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes." Ruthie whispered the word. She really did want the chance to say good bye to her mother.  
  
Eric took the handles of the wheelchair and headed down the hall. Ruthie's bag was already in the car.  
  
The car ride was made in silence. Neither father nor daughter knew what to say.  
  
"Hi mom." After wheeling Ruthie up to the grave, Eric had gone to stand by the car so that she'd have some privacy. "I really miss you." A tear slid down Ruthie's cheek. "I don't think I'll ever stop missing you. None of us will. We needed you. What are we going to do without you? Why did you have to die? I wish you hadn't decided to go to the store that day. I'm trying so hard not to blame you but I am anyway. I'm sorry." She swallowed. "I love you mommy."  
  
Ruthie stared down at the grave for several more minutes before calling her dad over to take her back to the car. She couldn't maneuver the wheelchair over grass by herself.  
  
******** "They should have been here by now. Do you think something happened?"  
  
Kevin sighed. "Lucy, they are fine. You know how long it takes to fill out hospital paper work. It is probably just taking longer then your dad expected."  
  
"Ruthie could have had a setback." Lucy fretted.  
  
Kevin sat down next to Lucy and took her hand. "She is going to be okay Luce."  
  
"I hope so but she is taking this so hard."  
  
"It was difficult for everyone." Kevin reminded her.  
  
"Yes it was but even more so for Ruthie. She was so upset when she found out she missed the funeral. And then to find out that she may never walk again even with extensive therapy." "She has been depressed." Kevin agreed reluctantly. He was worried about Ruthie but he was more worried about Lucy. She was handling her mother's death by hovering over all of them.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay now that she's out of the hospital and with the people that care about her?"  
  
"Yes I do." Kevin said truthfully. "This is difficult but you know what they say about children be resilient and all of us are going to be here for her."  
  
They heard the car pull up.  
  
"I'll go get Simon."  
  
Lucy went to stand by the front door while Kevin got Simon.  
  
Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Wilson came out of the kitchen to wait with Lucy. The twins and Billy were playing in the backyard.  
  
Everyone smiled encouragingly as Eric wheeled Ruthie into the living room. Ruthie did not smile back; she just stared at them all.  
  
"I'm glad you are finally out of the hospital." Sarah said to break the silence.  
  
Ruthie gave a small nod.  
  
"We made your favorites for dinner." Mary stated.  
  
"Oh." Ruthie murmured.  
  
"Would you like me to show you your room?" Lucy asked.  
  
Ruthie stared at her sister. "It isn't my room. This isn't our house. This is barely more then a hotel."  
  
"Ruthie!" David and Sam ran into the room.  
  
"I've missed you." Sam said as he hugged her. The twins hadn't been allowed to see Ruthie because the hospital had a rule that all visitors had to be over ten years of age.  
  
Ruthie surprised everyone by hugging the boys back. She had missed them.  
  
"Can you play with us?" David asked.  
  
"No." Ruthie answered shortly.  
  
"How about you all watch a movie together?" Mary suggested.  
  
"Okay." The twins said together.  
  
"I guess." Ruthie answered reluctantly.  
  
Mary settled the children in front of the latest Disney video.  
  
***** "Are you all right Reverend Camden?"  
  
Chandler was sitting across from Eric in Eric's office at the church. They had been going over their scheduled appointments for the week. Eric kept losing his train of thought or repeating himself. "What?"  
  
"I asked if you are okay?"  
  
"Oh. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Eric sighed. "I'm just worried about my children."  
  
"How are they?" Chandler prompted when Eric did not continue.  
  
"Ruthie's doctor told me again that it is doubtful that she'll ever walk again."  
  
"How did she take that news?"  
  
Eric fiddled with a pencil. "She is afraid that she won't be able to ride. I've already talked to the stable though and they told me that with proper training she should be able to ride."  
  
"That is good." Chandler said.  
  
"She is still doing pretty bad with her mother's death. Then there is Simon. He's not as depressed as Ruthie but he is having trouble coping with being blind. Even the simplest tasks are difficult for him. Someone has to lead him around the house. We have to help him dress. He can't even eat without help. I just enrolled him in a special class to help him learn to do things for himself. He misses his independence."  
  
Chandler nodded in understanding. "How are his friends dealing with it? Are they treating him differently?"  
  
"His friends are doing pretty well with him. Cecilia has been especially helpful. She has been helping him with his homework so that he doesn't fall too far behind. Somehow she has figured out how to help him without treating him like an invalid."  
  
"How are the twins doing?"  
  
"They are doing allot better then the older kids. They really don't understand what's going on. They seem to think that eventually Annie will come back from her trip. We have all been spending as much time with them as possible."  
  
"How about Lucy?"  
  
"She is throwing all of her energy into taking care of all of us. I think that having something to focus on is helping her. She is very worried about Ruthie."  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"She has only done three flights since the earthquake. She wants to be here as much as possible to help with the children. She has been staying with the kids while Lucy goes to class."  
  
"Are Mary and Wilson still together?" Chandler asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. I think that they are getting pretty serious."  
  
"And Matt?"  
  
"He finally had to go back to New York." Eric sighed. "He really didn't want to but he couldn't put off going to class any longer. He is coming back for a few months as soon as classes are over for the semester. He is talking about taking next semester off."  
  
"What about Sarah?"  
  
"She doesn't want to take a semester off but she understands Matt's reasons. If he decided to do it, she'll support him coming home. She says she'll come to see him on weekends."  
  
"And how are you doing?"  
  
"Me?" Eric asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes you. Annie was your wife."  
  
"I miss her allot. Sometimes I turn to say something to her only to realize that she is gone." Eric admitted. "It is so difficult dealing with everything without her. If she were here, she'd know what to do for Simon and Ruthie. I feel inept."  
  
"Your feelings are natural."  
  
"I know. I've said the same thing so many times. Now that it is me though, it feels so different. I finally understand the feelings that other widowers and widows have told me about." He sighed again. "I just with I didn't have to."  
  
"I know that this isn't what you want to hear but it will get better."  
  
"I hope so. I really hope so." 


	3. Back to School

"Are you both sure that you are ready to do this?"  
  
Ruthie rolled her eyes. "You have asked us that a dozen times this morning. We haven't changed our minds."  
  
"It has been nearly two months. It is time." Simon added.  
  
Eric parked the car in the Parking lot at Ruthie's school. He helped her out of the car and into her wheelchair.  
  
As they started up the walk, the principal joined them. "Ruthie, I am glad you are back. You have been missed." She took the girl's backpack from her father. "I'll take you to your classes. Your teachers are expecting you and a student will be appointed in homeroom to help you get to class."  
  
Ruthie nodded. "Okay." She already knew all of that because it had been arranged days before.  
  
****** "Simon, it is good to see you." His principal stated.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." Simon's voice was wry.  
  
"Now for the next several weeks you will only be taking classes half day."  
  
Simon nodded. "My sister will be picking me up at eleven."  
  
"We cut physical education out of your schedule. We also removed your English class."  
  
"What is on my schedule?" Simon asked.  
  
"You have homeroom first thing after you get here still. Science is next. You will have a partner on all assignments. You are still in history. You will take all of your tests here in the office, orally. You would have PE next but we have substituted that with Braille. You leave before lunch."  
  
"All of the teachers and students know I'm blind right?"  
  
"Absolutely. A Student Helper from the office will escort you around the campus."  
  
"What about notes?" Simon asked.  
  
"We have already arranged for you to have an audio cassette of each class." The principal assured him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you have any other questions?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then Linda will take you to homeroom."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Ruthie."  
  
"Hi." Ruthie greeted Bridgett in a glum voice. Bridgett was supposed to take her to the cafeteria and help her get her lunch.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Bridgett gave her a disbelieving look before stepping behind the wheelchair.  
  
"I just wish I didn't need so much help."  
  
"I can understand that. Just so you know, none of us mind helping you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what class do you have now instead of PE?" Bridgett had realized that they needed a different subject.  
  
Ruthie grimaced. "Art. I'd rather be in PE."  
  
Bridgett laughed. "I hate PE. I wish I could take Art instead."  
  
"I think PE is fun. I am going to miss getting to play sports." Ruthie's voice was wistful.  
  
"Who says you have to miss sports? There are sports you can participate in from a wheelchair."  
  
"That is what my sister Mary says."  
  
"You can play basketball. You can play tennis and volleyball. You can even go horseback riding if you take special lessons."  
  
"My dad is arranging for lessons so that I can ride. I love riding." She sighed. "I can't play soccer or baseball though."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You might be walking by next year." Bridgett was very optimistic.  
  
"I hope so by my doctor says that it isn't very likely."  
  
They got their food and found a table.  
  
"Things have changed allot for you haven't they?" Bridgett commented as she took a bit of salad.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How have your classes been?"  
  
"I kept up pretty well these last several weeks so I'm not really behind. What I don't like is that I need so much help and also people keep staring at me sympathetically. I mean look around. They are doing it right now. And when they walk past me they avert their eyes."  
  
"That will get better though. Right now, they don't know how to act around you. They will learn pretty quickly."  
  
"I guess. I hope it happens soon because it is getting annoying."  
  
******  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Simon flinched. He really wished they would stop doing that to him. All morning people had been coming up to him and speaking out as if he could see him. He had been startled several times.  
  
"Are you glad to back in school?" The speaker continued. "I mean it must have been pretty boring having to stay home for two months."  
  
"I'm glad to be back in school." Simon answered.  
  
"It must be pretty hard though huh?"  
  
Simon gritted his teeth. Who was this person? It would be allot easier if people would identify themselves. "It can be."  
  
"What is the hardest part?"  
  
People like you. "The whole thing is pretty hard."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You get out of PE though right? So it does have its perks."  
  
"I don't consider that a "perk". I like PE."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Simon?" It was a different voice. "It's Hannah. I'm going to take you to your next class." She took hold of his arm gently. "We will be going straight until we get to your class. It is on the right."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How come you and the others from the office are being so helpful? No one else seems to know how to act."  
  
Hannah gave a small laugh. "So they've been bugging you? Well, those of us that are helping in the office were sat down and told how to behave. The others were too but only in Home-Room. It wasn't the same I guess."  
  
"Why did they tell you?" Simon asked curiously.  
  
"They told us that you need our help but that you are blind not stupid. They told us not to talk down to you and to always tell you who we were. We were also told not to make you talk about it if you didn't want to."  
  
"That helps allot. It is difficult when someone talks to me without saying their name."  
  
"I can understand that. Do you think you will get where you recognize most people's voices?"  
  
"My vocational therapist says I will but I don't know. I might be too old to develop a skill like that."  
  
"It sure would come in handy though, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it would be helpful." Simon agreed.  
  
"Okay. Where do you want to sit? Near the front?" Hannah asked as she led him into the classroom.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather sit in the back. I don't like being conspicuous."  
  
She helped into a seat in the back row. "I'm in this class too so I'll be taking you outside to meet your sister after class." She informed him as the teacher entered the room. 


	4. We're home

Authors note: This is a short chapter. Sorry for that. I promise, my chapters will start getting long like the first one again soon.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this."  
  
"None of are Lucy." Matt ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't know why this is so hard." Mary put in. "We knew that we would have to do this."  
  
"We can go in now." Eric said as he joined them. He was holding on to both twins. He looked over at Simon and Ruthie who were hanging back away from the rest of the family. "Are you two ready?"  
  
"I guess." Ruthie did not sound sure.  
  
"Yeah." Simon answered as Matt took his arm to guide him inside.  
  
"We are home." Eric said as they entered the house.  
  
Home. The word reverberated through Simon's head several times. They were home, where they belonged. But it was bittersweet because their family was not complete. Their family would never be complete again. Their lives would never be the same again.  
  
Mary glanced around the newly remodeled kitchen. It was so strange to be here without her mom. Memories converged upon her brain. Her mother, happy and laughing at something someone had said as she prepared dinner. Her mother feeding the twins. Her mother was usually so happy in this room, in this house. How could they be here without her?  
  
Mary bent down to pet the dog by her feet. "We're home Happy."  
  
Lucy took a deep breath before tentatively stepping onto the staircase. The closer she got to the top of the stairs, the more nightmarish the images in her mind got. She could taste the plaster in her mouth. The twin's cries were ringing in her ears. She had to do this, she told herself. Just one more step. She stepped off of the stairs and covered her mouth with her hand to keep her cry from escaping. She closed her eyes to banish the images from the earthquake. "We're home." She whispered.  
  
Matt stepped into the living room. It was as if nothing had changed. Everything in this room was as it had been before the day that destroyed their family. The house had healed long before any of its inhabitants. Somehow, it comforted him that nothing had changed. It assured him that things would get better. He moved over to the table and picked a picture up. His mother smiled up at him. "We're home Mom."  
  
Ruthie looked around her attic bedroom. (An elevator had been added near the kitchen stairs.) She had missed this room, this house. She realized that things would never be the same but maybe they could begin to heal now that they were here. Now that they were home. 


	5. Family Dinner

"Simon would you like another piece of chicken?"  
  
"Please." He waited for Matt to put the piece of food into his hand. They had developed a routine. At meals someone, usually Matt or Lucy, would sit next to Simon to help him. They would hand finger foods to him, cut his meat, pour his drinks, and do anything else he needed. They would tell him what food was on his plate using the clock method; peas at 2:00, pasta at 10:00, etc. so that he knew what direction he wanted to go in with his fork. His drink was in a with a lid and a straw to cut back on spills. He often felt like a small child during meals.  
  
"How was school?" Lucy inquired. Simon and Ruthie had been back in school for three months. It was almost time for school to get out for the summer.  
  
Simon sighed. "Fine I guess."  
  
"Are you doing better in History?" Kevin asked before taking a bit of chicken.  
  
"Not really. I didn't know how difficult History could be. The tests seem so much harder now that I can't do much studying." They had tried several methods of studying but none of them worked well for Simon. He was used to taking notes and then reading them over. It just wasn't the same listening to the lecture over and over again on tape. He had had another student takes notes for him so that a family member could quiz him but that hadn't worked either.  
  
"I'm sure it will be easier once you know Braille." Mary said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah." Simon was unconvinced. "I don't know if I will ever learn Braille. It is hard."  
  
Lucy and Kevin exchanged a glance. They had both noticed the change in Simon over the last few months. He gave up a lot easier then he ever had before. He was also very melancholy most of the time.  
  
"You will pick it up. It'll get easier as time goes on." Matt said encouragingly.  
  
As the conversation around her went on, Lucy turned her attention to Ruthie. She had been really worried about the girl right after her release from the hospital. Ruthie had been so depressed. She would barely smile and spoke only when she had no choice but to do so. She had barely eaten and her sleep had been fitful. Ruthie's first few days back in school had been difficult.  
  
The Ruthie sitting here today was totally different. She wasn't the same as she had been before the earthquake but she wasn't morose either. Ruthie was quieter then before but she would carry on conversations. She was eating again. She seemed to be sleeping well. She was playing with the twins again. She actually seemed to enjoy going to school.  
  
Lucy smiled as she thought of Ruthie's two new hobbies. Ruthie had joined a wheelchair basketball league at the community center. Mary of course was thrilled and had volunteered to help coach Ruthie's team. Ruthie was also taking horseback riding lessons. She was learning to completely control the horse with the reigns and voice commands.  
  
All in all, she was doing very well.  
  
"I have a game tomorrow." Ruthie announced.  
  
"What time?" Matt inquired.  
  
"Five o'clock."  
  
"Good I have to be there to watch my sister win her first basketball game." Matt stated.  
  
"I might not win." Ruthie demurred.  
  
"You guys are going to win." Mary insisted. "You are good."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You have to listen to me because not only am I one of your coaches but I am your oldest sister. You are going to win."  
  
Ruthie shrugged. "Whatever you say Mary." She suddenly burst out laughing, as did almost everyone else at the table. Sam and David were having a food fight.  
  
Eric mock scowled. "This is not funny."  
  
"It is." Mary countered as she took the food away from Sam.  
  
Lucy took the food from David. "I'll go give them a bath before they track food all over the house."  
  
Mary stood up. "I'll help you."  
  
******  
  
"So how are things with you and Wilson?" Lucy asked the question while they bathed the boys. She really didn't get much of a chance to talk to Mary anymore.  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
"I'm glad. I've always liked Wilson."  
  
Mary smiled. "We've actually been talking about marriage again."  
  
"Really?" Lucy was quite surprised. She really couldn't see Mary married to anyone right now. "Do you think you are ready for that? You would be an instant mother."  
  
"We have talked about that and I've thought about it quite a bit. I think I am ready. I love Billy and he is a good kid."  
  
"Yes he is." Lucy agreed. "What about your job?"  
  
"I would continue working. I love my job."  
  
"Have you talked to Billy about it?"  
  
"Well, we aren't actually engaged yet." Mary cautioned her sister. "But we did ask Billy how he felt about it."  
  
"What does he think?"  
  
"He said he liked the idea. He said that he already kind of thought of me as a mom anyway." Mary's smile widen.  
  
Lucy chuckled. "Just don't tell Dad and Matt that. I really don't think they'd like that comment."  
  
"I doubt it." Mary agreed. "What about you and Kevin? Are there wedding bells in your near future?"  
  
"Kevin asked me to marry him." Lucy admitted softly. She didn't want the twins to hear. "What did you say?" Mary demanded.  
  
Lucy stared at her sister incredulously. "I said yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When what?"  
  
"When did he ask and when is the wedding?" Mary clarified.  
  
"He asked me a few weeks ago. We haven't set a wedding date." Lucy answered. She took David out of the bathtub as Mary took Sam out.  
  
They dressed the twins in pajamas and sent them downstairs.  
  
"So why haven't you set a date?" They were upstairs in their bedroom now.  
  
Lucy shrugged. "We have been busy. Besides with everything that has happened we didn't know if it was appropriate."  
  
"Of course it is. Mom would be thrilled."  
  
"I wish she could be here."  
  
"I know. She is going to miss so much in our lives. Our weddings, the younger kids graduating from high school, Matt becoming a doctor and you a pastor, her first grandchild being born. She'll even miss stuff in Dad's life like his retirement." Mary's tone was soft as she imagined her mother at all of those times.  
  
"All of those happy occasions are going to be sad at the same time." Lucy murmured.  
  
"I think I feel sorry for David and Sam the most. There is so much they are going to miss out on with Mom gone."  
  
"We are just going to have to make up for it. We have to be here for the twins as they grow up." Lucy said with conviction.  
  
"I agree. We'll try to fill the void Mom left in their lives."  
  
Lucy suddenly smiled. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just thought of something. We should have a double wedding."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lucy's smile turned to a grin. "You heard me."  
  
"But."  
  
Lucy cut her off. "It would be wonderful."  
  
"You are forgetting one thing."  
  
"Huh?" Lucy was too busy mentally planning their wedding to be speak coherently.  
  
"Wilson hasn't actually asked me yet." Mary pointed out.  
  
"But he will soon." Lucy insisted. "We have got to do this. It will be so fun."  
  
Mary just sat back and listened to Lucy ramble about the wedding. It was too difficult to stop Lucy when she was on a roll. Mary wasn't even going to try right now. Besides, it was kind of fun to get caught up in the dream. 


	6. Therapy

Authors Note: I am looking for a beta reader for my Seventh Heaven fic. If you are interested, please e-mail me. :-)  
  
**********  
  
"Lucy!"  
  
Lucy pulled the phone farther from her ear. "Calm down Mary." She smiled. Mary's tone had been filled with excitement. "What's up?"  
  
"Wilson proposed."  
  
Lucy's smile turned to a grin. "I told you we could have a double wedding."  
  
"I already suggested it to Wilson. He loves the idea." Mary informed her sister.  
  
"So does Kevin."  
  
"What?! I told you it wasn't for sure."  
  
Lucy shrugged. "Kevin didn't tell anybody and I couldn't keep something from him." Her tone changed as she leaned back in her seat. "Now tell me the details."  
  
"You know we went out tonight." Mary began. "We went on a moonlit picnic on the beach. It was wonderful. When we got back to Wilson's, Billy was still up which I kind of thought was odd. Billy gave me a bouquet of roses and told me that he'd love for me to be his mother. Then Wilson gave me the ring."  
  
Lucy sighed. "That is so sweet, getting Billy involved."  
  
"Yes it was. Billy was so excited when I said yes." Mary laughed softly. "I think he's missed having a mother."  
  
"It is tough." Lucy agreed. "It's hard on us and we remember our mother. Billy doesn't even have memories."  
  
"It is sad but Wilson has done a good job of keeping her alive in Billy's heart through pictures and stories. I hope we all do have as well with Sam and David as he's done with Billy."  
  
"We will. Just a few hours ago, I found Ruthie going through a photo album with the boys. They were listening intently as she explained each picture to them." Lucy explained softly as she remembered the scene that had tugged at her heart.  
  
"Ruthie is doing so well. I was very worried about her at first." Mary commented.  
  
"Yes she is. She is doing a lot better then I expected. I am worried about Simon though. He is still so withdrawn."  
  
Mary sighed. "I know but I can kind of understand why. Not only has he lost his mother but also he is blind. He has had to deal with a lot more changes in school and everyday life then Ruthie has. Ruthie has been able to stay relatively independent. Simon has to rely on us or class mates for almost everything. He can't even pick out his own clothes or make himself breakfast."  
  
"I understand that." Lucy stood up and shut the door. "I know how difficult it is for him and I can understand why he'd be so upset but Mary it is more then that. Simon is depressed. Very depressed." She took a deep breath. "I haven't suggested this to anybody else yet except for Kevin but I think Simon should see a therapist."  
  
"What?" Mary barely got the word out.  
  
"I don't think he's dealing with this very well and he has had time. He needs more help then we can give him." Lucy explained her reasoning.  
  
"But Dad." Mary protested. "He helps people all the time with worse problems then Simon."  
  
"He isn't related to those people." Lucy patiently explained. "There are some things that are easier to discuss with someone that isn't in your family."  
  
"What about Chandler?"  
  
"Simon might not feel comfortable talking to him because he works with Dad." Lucy stated.  
  
Mary thought for a moment. "I agree with you Luce but I don't think Dad or Simon will."  
  
Lucy sighed. "That's what Kevin said. I'm going to talk to Dad tomorrow."  
  
"What about Simon?"  
  
"If Dad agrees with me, he can talk to Simon."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before getting off the phone.  
  
********  
  
"Do you have a few minutes?"  
  
Eric looked up in surprise to see his daughter standing in the doorway to his office. "Sure Luce, come in."  
  
Lucy sat down opposite her dad.  
  
"What's up? Are you here to talk about the wedding?"  
  
Lucy smiled secretively. Eric didn't know it was going to be a double wedding yet. "No. I want to talk to you about Simon where he and Ruthie won't over hear."  
  
Eric sat up straighter in his chair. This sounded serious. "I'm listening."  
  
"I'm really worried about him. I thought that he'd start coming out of his depression by now."  
  
Eric sighed. "So you've noticed it too?"  
  
"We have to do something to help him." Lucy stated.  
  
"What do you suggest?" He was used to coming up with ways to help other people's children but this was his son.  
  
Lucy hesitated. This was easier then she'd thought it would be. "I think Simon needs to see a counselor."  
  
"Maybe he does. He would probably talk to a stranger better then to myself or Chandler." He thought a moment. "I'll call a friend of mine and set up an appointment."  
  
"What about Simon?"  
  
"I'll talk to him." Eric assured her.  
  
Lucy stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dad. Now, I have to go take care of the boys so Mary can get to work." 


	7. The Wedding

"Get up Mary!" Lucy shook her sister.  
  
"Uh. Go away." Mary mumbled as she turned over.  
  
"I am not going to go away." Lucy's tone was firm. "You have to get up."  
  
"Mmmm" was Mary's only response.  
  
Lucy did not know what to do. Mary had to get up. "We have so much to do. Get up!"  
  
Mary was trying very hard to ignore her sister.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Mary lifted her head off from her pillow long enough to glance at the clock. "It's 6:05. Wake me up at 8:00."  
  
"We are getting married today." Lucy reminded her. She was really getting exasperated.  
  
"What?" Mary bolted upright.  
  
Lucy stared at her sister in disbelief. "You forgot about our wedding?"  
  
Mary shook her head. "Of course not. I just didn't remember what day it is." She glared at her sister. "It is early."  
  
"We have a 7:30 appointment at the salon." Lucy pointed out as Mary climbed out of bed.  
  
"Oh." She had forgotten about that.  
  
Mary quickly got dressed then went downstairs with her sister to have breakfast. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Most of us have been up since about five." Lucy stated pointedly. "Dad went to the church to let the florists in. Matt took the twins to Julie. Ruthie went with them. Sara is at her parents. Robbie is helping Simon get dressed."  
  
"Oh." Mary put the last bite of her toast in her mouth. She studied her sister. She hoped Lucy calmed down as the morning progressed, otherwise this day was going to go very slowly.  
  
*********  
  
"Reverend Camden? Are you all right?" Chandler asked with concern. Eric was sitting at his desk staring into space while absentmindedly twisting a pencil between his fingers.  
  
Eric blinked and looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"I asked if you are all right."  
  
"Oh. I am fine. I was just thinking that in a few hours my little girls are going to be married." Eric explained.  
  
Chandler smiled sympathetically. "You never expected it to be both of them at once, did you?"  
  
Eric shook his head. "No. Annie and I always thought Lucy would get married before Mary. Mary just never seemed ready to settle down." His tone was wistful when he spoke of Annie. "Oh how I wish she could be here today."  
  
"I'm sure the girls feel the same way." Chandler commented.  
  
"Yes I'm sure they do. Their feelings might even be stronger then mine today. Annie would be so proud of both of them. Each of them is marrying the perfect man for themselves." He paused a moment, deep in thought. "You know, when they were babies she'd talk about this. About how much she'd love helping them plan this day and how she would be so elated for them."  
  
"She is elated for them. She'll be watching the whole ceremony with happy tears in her eyes." Chandler reassured him.  
  
Eric wiped away the single tear that had escaped him. "She is isn't she? And I am sure that she is furious that I am dwelling on something like this today." He looked down at the schedule on his desk. "Shouldn't you be going now?" Chandler was picking the Colonel and Ruth up at the airport.  
  
Chandler stood. "Yeah. I'll be back as soon as they are at your house."  
  
**********  
  
"I'd better check the church."  
  
Mary caught her sister's arm. "Stop it Lucy. Everything is fine."  
  
Lucy shook her head. "I have to make sure. The florist might have made a mistake."  
  
Sarah entered the room and gave Lucy a reassuring smile. "I just came from the church. Everything is gorgeous."  
  
"You are sure?" Lucy pressed.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Has everyone arrived yet?" Mary asked curiously.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "I'm really not sure. You two are having so many guests that I don't know. Robbie, the Colonel and Ruth, Charles, and Julie and Hank are all here."  
  
"Are the guys getting ready?" Lucy wanted to know.  
  
"Yes they are. Matt and Simon are with them." Sarah looked at both of them. "Now, both of you need to put your dresses on."  
  
**********  
  
"How much longer before the wedding?" Billy asked impatiently. It seemed as if they had been in this small room for hours.  
  
"A half-hour." Wilson answered.  
  
"That is forever." Billy complained.  
  
Matt grinned at the boy. "This does seem like forever doesn't it? After this, it will speed up. I promise."  
  
Billy nodded and went back to coloring quietly.  
  
Wilson shot Matt a grateful look. "Is my tie straight?"  
  
Matt glanced down at the article of clothing in question. "Yes." He turned to Kevin. "Yours isn't though."  
  
Kevin turned toward the mirror and fiddled with his tie. "Now?"  
  
Matt and Wilson both studied the tie. "It's fine now."  
  
Eric stepped into the room. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
The three men nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure neither of you was going to back out at the last minute." He kept his tone light but his eyes spoke volumes. Neither of them better hurt one of his little girls.  
  
"Definitely not going to happen," Wilson assured him.  
  
"I wouldn't think of doing that either," Kevin answered seriously.  
  
Eric nodded. "Good. I am going to go check on a few things."  
  
*******  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
Ruthie rolled her eyes. Lucy had been asking that question about every five minutes. "No."  
  
"How much longer?" Lucy's voice was filled with her annoyance.  
  
Sarah looked down at her watch. "Twenty minutes."  
  
"Still?"  
  
Mary laughed. "Relax Luce. Savor every minute, every second- like I am. You will want to go over it all in your mind later." She sounded as ecstatic as she felt.  
  
Lucy just looked at her sister. How could Mary be so calm? This was the most important day of their lives. Wasn't Mary worried that something would go wrong?  
  
"I am trying to commit everything to my memory," Mary went on.  
  
Sarah smiled reminiscently as she went over her own wedding in her mind. "I did the same thing," she told Mary.  
  
"Do you go over it in your mind?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"How much longer?" Lucy asked again.  
  
"Fifteen minutes." Ruthie answered with a sigh. She couldn't wait for the ceremony to start either. At least then, Lucy would calm down. Hopefully.  
  
**********  
  
Wilson looked around the full church. Kevin, Ben, Billy, and Robbie were standing with him. Reverend Camden had already taken his place.  
  
The church was packed. Some of the guests were even standing. He could see Charles, Ruth, Hank, and Julie sitting in the front row with the Simon. His own parents and Kevin's mother were seated opposite them.  
  
Jimmy Moon and Rod were sitting near the middle of the church. Roxanne and Chandler were sitting behind Simon and the others. Detective Michaels was a few rows behind them.  
  
He turned his attention to the decorations. He had to admit that Mary and Lucy had put a lot of thought into this whole thing. Lucy had wanted a traditional wedding. Mary had wanted a contemporary wedding. He and Kevin really hadn't cared as long as their brides were happy. Both women had bend in order to combine their visions of a dream wedding.  
  
Roses of every shade imaginable were strewn throughout the church tastefully. Just minutes before a florist had sprinkled the carpeted aisle with baby pink rose petals. The room was filtered with soft candlelight making the whole atmosphere even more romantic. The organist was playing a soft, quiet song as many of the guests quietly reflected on their own weddings and romances. Suddenly the music changed.  
  
David and Sam appeared in the doorway. Several people saw Sarah give the boys a gentle push and smiled. The twins were a little intimidated by the large crowd. The boys slowly stepped into the room and their audience "oohed" and "ahhed" over the adorable picture they presented in their miniature tuxedos. The boys were carrying a soft pink pillow between them. On the pillow rested the rings.  
  
The twins kept casting weary glances at the congregation as they walked to the front of the church.  
  
Ruthie slowly rolled her wheelchair into the church. She smiled at her friends and family members as she rolled past them. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress. Her hair was pulled out of her face with clips with fresh flowers attached to them.  
  
Sarah stepped into the church as Ruthie reached the front. Her dress was identical to Ruthie's. Her hair however had been left long. Tiny flowers were woven into her hair. She smiled down at her parents as she past them.  
  
As Sarah reached the front of the church, the music changed to the bridal march and all of the guests stood as one.  
  
Lucy stepped into the room on the arm of her tuxedo-clad brother. Lucy was wearing a full traditional gown of satin and lace. She had chosen not to wear a train or veil. A wreath of small pink roses lay on top of her pinned up hair. A few tresses of hair fell down around her face as a softening affect.  
  
Matt met his wife's eyes as he walked. He gave her a soft tender smile. They were both remembering their own wedding day.  
  
Mary stepped into the room on her grandfather's arm. She was wearing a strapless satin gown in off white. Tiny red roses were hand embroidered along the top of the dress's bodice. Her hair was worn in the same style as her sister's except that the roses in her wreath were red instead of pink.  
  
The crowd sat back down as the two brides linked hands with their soon-to- be grooms.  
  
Lucy could not tear her eyes away from Kevin's gaze as her father led them in their vows. She felt the tears spring to her eyes as Kevin softly said the vows.  
  
Mary was able to keep the tears at bay as Lucy and Kevin said their vows, but only barely. She lost the battle while she and Wilson were saying their vows though. Her tears fell down to her cheeks as she stared into Wilson's eyes. She would never forget his tender expression as he said, "I do".  
  
Eric blinked back his unbidden tears as he pronounced the two couples married. He could still remember Mary and Lucy as little girls that he held on his lap and now they were married women. He comforted himself with the thought that they had both married wonderful men.  
  
Both couples kissed and their guests cheered. David and Sam both covered their eyes. Billy wrinkled his face in disgust and muttered "ew".  
  
*********  
  
All in all, the wedding and the reception following it had both been successes. The brides, grooms, wedding party, and guest had all had a good time.  
  
Now hours after it had begun, the reception was winding to a close. The brides were upstairs changing in their old bedroom with the help of their sister-in-law. There was just one thing they still needed to do.  
  
Finally, Mary, Lucy, and Sarah went back downstairs and into the backyard where their guests were waiting for them. Mary and Lucy were both wearing jeans and T-shirts now. Mary's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and Lucy's was braided.  
  
"It is time for the brides to toss their bouquets." Sarah announced cheerfully. "All of the single women need to step forward."  
  
Both bouquets were filled with white roses.  
  
Lucy's face lit with a bright smile as she studied the crowd. She turned around and threw her bouquet over her shoulder to the crowd of laughing women.  
  
Roxanne smiled at Chandler as she held up the flowers that she had caught. She turned to send Lucy a grateful smile. She knew Lucy had been aiming for her.  
  
Mary stepped into the spot that her sister had just vacated. She gave the women a cursory glance before turning around. She was not aiming for anyone specific. She closed her eyes and tossed the flowers over her shoulder.  
  
Several women surged forward to try and catch the flowers. None of them were successful.  
  
Ruthie who was at the back of the crowd of single women caught the bouquet. She stared down at the flowers in shock as Peter and her father both groaned. She really hadn't thought she would catch the flowers. In fact, she hadn't even wanted to.  
  
The crowd quickly hurried to the front walkway where they lined up in two rows to throw birdseed at the brides and grooms as they ran past to the waiting limos. *********  
  
Authors note: Should this be the end of the story? Let me know what you think. 


	8. A Family

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I am making no money off of them. I am not worth suing. Trust me.  
  
Chapter title: A Family  
  
Author's note: This is the last chapter. Sequel? Maybe.  
  
*********  
  
"Simon?"  
  
The voice belonged to Simon's therapist Diane. He had been seeing her for about six months now. At first, he hadn't told her very much. He had basically humored her. As she got to know him however, it got more and more difficult to humor her. She had learned to recognize his moods and when he was trying to hide something. He had still managed to hold back though.  
  
"Simon?" She said again.  
  
"What?" He asked somewhat peevishly.  
  
"Something is wrong." She stated.  
  
Simon just sat there resolutely. He was not going to talk to her.  
  
"I don't have any other appointments this afternoon." She informed him. "I can wait all day for you to tell me what happened."  
  
He did not respond.  
  
She opened a file and started flipping through papers loudly enough for him to hear her. He needed to know that she was serious.  
  
Who did she think she was doing this to him? She wasn't his mother. She shouldn't be able to exude this authority. But he knew that his father would back her up. He sighed. He might as well get this over with so that he could leave. "I got my grades today. I flunked almost everything."  
  
Diane closed the file and waited for him to elaborate.  
  
"I actually flunked my classes." He repeated incredulously. "I used to get all A's and B's. Now I flunk. All it took was loss of my sight. What else is that stupid earthquake going to end up taking from me?" He asked angrily.  
  
She stayed silent.  
  
Now that he had said it, he couldn't stop. "It took my mother. Ruthie can't walk. I'm blind." He paused. "It took our family." He said softly.  
  
Diane sat up straighter. This was the break through she had been waiting for since he became a patient. "You still have your family, Simon."  
  
"No I don't." He responded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We are still related. I guess that can't change." He explained. "We go through the motions but it isn't the same. Mom held us together and now she is gone. She is what made us a family and not just a bunch of people coexisting."  
  
"Simon, do you love your father and your brothers and sisters?"  
  
Simon waited a moment and then said, "Yes".  
  
"Your mother's death did not stop you from loving them?"  
  
"No." Simon whispered.  
  
"Do they love you?"  
  
He hesitated. "I think so."  
  
"That didn't change either?'  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't believe that love is what keeps a family together?"  
  
"It is." He finally agreed. She was right.  
  
"You are missing an important member." She said after a moment. "And you won't get her back but you are still a family."  
  
"Yeah." He finally agreed. "We are."  
  
They talked for several more minutes. Simon finally realized that he didn't have to stop counting on his family just because his mother was gone. They still loved each other. They were still a family.  
  
********  
  
"Ruthie?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ruthie turned her wheelchair so that she could look at Peter. She knew he had asked something that she hadn't heard.  
  
"I asked when your horse show is? My mom needs to know the day so she can put it on the calendar."  
  
"Oh." Ruthie smiled. She always smiled when she thought about horses. She had been learning to ride again for months now. Finally, her new instructor thought she was ready for to compete in a show, although Ruthie had felt she was ready for a while now. She was grateful that her instructor finally agreed. "Next Wednesday."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"She thinks I have a good chance of winning." Ruthie informed him.  
  
Peter just nodded. He hadn't seen Ruthie ride since the quake so he really didn't know how good she was. "Who will you be competing against?"  
  
Ruthie shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"I mean, will it be other kids taking classes like yours or.?"  
  
Realization dawned on Ruthie's face. She knew what he was trying to ask without actually asking. She thought it was sweet that he was so careful about not say cripple or paralyzed. "I'll be competing against other kids from my class but also against non paralyzed kids."  
  
"Oh."  
  
It was going to be fun, competing again. She had really missed that. In fact, she had missed that almost as much as she'd missed riding itself.  
  
She did wonder how the other kids were going to treat her though. Would they pity her? If she lost would they tell her that she'd done a good job for a paraplegic? Or would they treat her like they always did after a show? Like one of them.  
  
And the audience. Would they know? And if they did, would they wonder why she was allowed to compete with normal kids? Would they stare at her? Would they think she was a freak?  
  
Ruthie shook her head to clear her thoughts. The other contestants and the audience wouldn't think anything bad. Most of the contestants knew her. She was in school with some of them. They were fine around her now. They had gotten used to her wheelchair and inability to walk.  
  
Most of the audience was made up of parents or siblings of the other contestants. Many of them knew Ruthie and were used to the fact that she couldn't walk. They were also used to her being able to ride anyway. Most of them would not be against her in this competition or in anything else. They weren't that kind of people.  
  
Besides, her family would be there. Even if someone decided to make fun of her she'd have her dad and her brothers and sisters there for support. That was what she liked the most about having a large family. They were always there for you. That would never change no matter what happened.  
  
*********  
  
Eric stared at the two pictures of his family that were sitting on his desk.  
  
The first had him and Annie seated. Matt was standing behind him holding hands with Sarah. Mary stood behind Annie. Mary was next to Lucy. Sam and David were on his and Annie's laps. Simon and Ruthie knelt in front of them with Happy.  
  
They were all so happy in that picture. They were the perfect family. Who would have thought that just a few years after that picture was taken one of them would be gone forever? Who would have thought that they would ever heal?  
  
But they had begun to heal. Finally. That was shown in the second picture.  
  
This picture had been taken at Mary and Lucy's wedding. Mary and Lucy were in the middle of the picture. Wilson was on the other side of Mary. Kevin was on the other side of Lucy. Sam, David, and Billy stood in front of the four newlyweds. Ruthie was seated near the children with Happy at her feet. Simon stood behind her wheelchair. Eric was behind Lucy, his hand on her shoulder. Matt stood behind Mary with Sarah beside him.  
  
They had lost one member of their family and gained three more but they were still a family. They would always be a family. Nothing would change that. 


End file.
